New moves means more training
by crystal.red.dragon
Summary: after the last mission failure because of "new moves" the team has been summoned to train more together by the night. (I suck at summaries (first fic ever, please give it a shot))


**Ok, so this is my first fanfic, (Not like my first fanfic ever, just the first on be uploaded to FF, anywqays I'm not native speaker of english, (but I foud english much more amusing than spanish so)**

**Please have mercy with the reviews (please let reviews)**

* * *

**Robin's PoV**

It was late at the Mount Justice; everyone was there despite the late hours of the night. Batman left me stay in the cave because of his "Job", Wally had said that he will be sleeping at a friend's house, Artemis told her mom that she had a study time with some friends that lived a little far, so she will be staying to sleep at their home and Connor, Megan and Kaldur lived in the cave so they didn't need to prepare excuses. The reason of the "meeting" was simple, after the "failure" of last week assignment we needed more training, and not combat training like when we train with Black Canary. We needed to train as a team, to familiarize with some new maneuvers that "some of us" (_not going to say his name but he's really fast with his feet and is super annoying…)_ had learned.

**Normal PoV**

Wally started yelling and running all over the place "Sweet! We are having our first party-night in the cave, so… what should we do first?" He asked staring at us once he was still.

"Calm down kid mouth" was the only answer that he got from Artemis, "we are not here to play, remember? We are here to practice since you have 'introduced us' some of your new moves" finished the blonde, looking at him with something that was very similar to 'The Bat Glare'.

"We are all here to train, not to fight each other " stated Kaldur as he stepped in front of the team, glaring at Artemis and Wally. "First of all, we will work in pairs. Each of you take a partner and practice every single move you know, and then we will switch partners until everyone knows every move of the team," ordered the Atlantian. Getting an immediate response from the Team, Wally took Robin and headed to the outside of the cave, Artemis took M'gann and they went to the garage, and Connor trained with Aqualad in the training room.

**_Page Break_**

Wally and robin were training the newest move of the redheaded boy. This move was basically jumping over a teammate so one could become a human canon-ball, falling over your enemy thanks of the impulse of the jump. The only problem with that move was that KF never said that he would jump over one of them. That had distracted Superboy and left the opportunity for Bane to punch him in the jaw, and then grab Wally to throw him at the nearest wall. This time it wasn't so easy to execute that manoeuvre; Robin didn't have the same complexion of Connor, so jumping on him always ended in both of them over the floor and with bruises.

"Dammit Wally, not even fighting the Joker I got so many bruises" yelled the wonder-boy to his friend.

"Not my fault you are so skinny" replied the green-eyed boy

"Hey! I'm not skinny, I'm Slim" argued back Robin, something Wally mimicked him with his hand. When he saw that, the protégée of the bat jumped over KF and they started fighting.

**_Page Break _**

Artemis and Megan were working fine. Every move was perfectly coordinated with the move of the other, but the only thing that any of them hadn't noticed was that their training was making them advance through the cave. They entered the training room, where Conner and Kaldur were practicing, unaware of their teammates the two of the training groups crashed into each other making them fall hard to the floor. Conner was over Kaldur, who was over Artemis and, in the floor, was Megan with the entire weight of her comrades over her.

When Connor noticed that, he got up immediately and took Kaldur and Artemis off Megan. After they all stood up, Megan had a furious blush on her face.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry Connor" started Megan "We didn't notice that we were moving from our training place."

"It's ok Megan" Replied Kaldur "It was nothing, this proves that you and Artemis can fight side by side in a battle and keep advancing to the target of you must, Take a rest girls, we will go to find Wally and Robin."

They were walking to the entrance when Kaldur stopped Connor "I can feel you are somehow mad because you couldn't apologize to Megan" stated the atlantean

"Yeah, not mad but a little... disgruntled about it" was the answer of the blue eyed kryptonian.

"Don't worry my friend, it wasn't your fault, and if you didn't apologize you just couldn't find the right words in the right time, it will come, don't worry" advised his leader as he walked to the door.

When they were outside, they started laughing hard of what they saw. Robin was on the floor, tied with his own cape and Wally was frozen to a tree with just his head unfrozen "So not cool Rob! so not cool! Now get me out of this" yelled the orange haired boy

"I would love to do it but some idiot tied me in the cape and I can't reach my utility belt, so you are as stuck as long as I'm stuck!" replied the boy wonder with his trade-mark smirk on his face.

Kaldur walked to Robin and untied the cape around him at the same time Superboy helped Wally get free from the ice and the tree. "Come inside boys" said Kaldur as he walked in "and next time if you two are going to fight for real, invite us to see the fight. We can make money out of that" suggested Connor when he passed by their side

**_Page Break_**

Megan was finishing baking cookies for everyone, relaxing at this break in the training (which went well), while Kaldur said "the only complications were the incident about Robin and Wally". After the 'recess' they divided again on other pairs and started practicing. As the night advanced, the only pair that seemed to have problems was the one that worked with Wally. Last one in practicing with Wally was Artemis.

"THAT'S IT! I can't tolerate kid idiot anymore" yelled the blond, so loud that the whole cave heard, the rest of the team arrived to the garage (where KF and Artemis were training).

"Hey, it wasn't my fault! You are starting to act just like boy wonder, not telling anyone anything about your next move" replied the speedster.

"I TOLD YOU WHAT I WAS GOING TO DO, BUT YOU DON'T PAY ANY ATENTION TO IT!" yelled the girl.

"It's hard to ignore you when you yell everything you say" Yelled the orange haired boy.

"ENOUGH! " Ordered Kaldur. Both of them turned to face him, heads down "now apologize to each other" finished Kaldur

"Sorry Artemis" said Wally, facing her and offering his hand.

"I'm not sorry, but I accept your apologize, Baywatch" answered the blonde shaking his hand

**_Page Break_**

After the training, the six "kids" were sitting in the main room of the cave, just talking. Artemis was sitting at Wally's side, the other side was Megan, with Connor by her side, and at his side was Kaldur. Robin was on the sofa, while the rest were sitting on the floor in front of the TV.

"Hey Sunglasses" said Wally "What are you over thinking about?"

"First, don't call me sunglasses, dude, it's not astrous. Second, I'm not over think anything... when I'm not with the Bat and third, it's nothing. Don't pay me attention." replied the dark haired teen

"So there IS something... a girl maybe?" inquired the speedster

"Shut up Wally" intruded Artemis "If the Wonder-boy doesn't want us to know who is his girlfriend then don't bother him."

"She's not my girlfriend" shouted Robin, a little too fast; that earned him the glares of everyone in the team, included Kaldur.

"Don't worry fellow, we won't trouble you more with this matter" stated the atlantian

"Thanks Kal" Replied Robin as he stood up and started walking to the Zeta Beam

"Where are you going, Rob?" asked Wally running to his friend's side

"Home, is almost eight" answered the raven-haired boy "and you should head home too."

**_Page Break_**

Kaldur was exhausted, the whole morning training and the night before that; even an atlantian in good shape would be falling sleep. He threw himself in the couch, burying his face in the cushion, hoping to fall asleep soon enough. He was about to do so when he noticed Megan staring at him.

"We did a good choice in make you the leader of the team, take a rest you have earned that" said the martian with a concerned look, almost a maternal look. As she noticed that Kaldur was asleep already, even was snoring, she giggled at the sight and levitated a blanket over him. Then she flied to her bedroom.

* * *

How was it? good, bad, Horrible? please let me know (I think I can take criticism (not really tried much but))


End file.
